Moda
do fikcji TU! *poprzedni odcinek TU! *następny odcinek TU! Odcinek 6 Chris stoi na plaży. Chris: Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Radioaktywnej Wyspie! Poznaliśmy 2 nowe wcielenia Mike'a: Vito i Manitobę Smitha. Mike we wcieleniu Vita pocałował Annę Marię, która się w nim zakochała ale Mike nie odwzajemniał jej uczucia. Szczury nadal były wściekłe na Lightninga. Zadaniem była zabawa w piratów. Dzięki planowi Camerona Larwy wygrały, a Lightning wyleciał cały poobijany z programu! Było ekstra! Co czeka nas w dzisiejszym odcinku? Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Radioaktywną Wyspe! Czołówka Na początku wyskakują kamery i pojawiają się zmutowane wiewiórki. Kamera leci na klif, z którego skacze Scott. Kiedy Scott wpada do wody zaczyna go gonić rekin. Kamera idzie do lasu gdzie Zoey atakuje zmutowany suseł, a Mike ją broni. Później Sam i Dakota płyną łódką i spadają z wododpadu na Lightninga, który robi pompki. Później kamera przechodzi do kuchni Szefa, gdzie Szef próbóje nakarmić Anne Marię i Staci jakimś trującem daniem. Obok nich Jo siłuje się z Brickiem. Następnie kamera idzie na plażę gdzie Dawn zbiera muszle, Cameron czyta książkę, a B buduje zamek z piasku. Pod koniec czołówki wszyscy siedzą przy ognisku, a Szef wręcza Dakocie Radioaktywną Piankę Porażki. Przed domami Wszyscy siedzą na ziemi. Anna Maria: Nareszcie ten matoł odpadł! Co nie Mike? (patrzy się na Mike'a) Mike: (pokój zwierzeń) Ja już jej mam dość! Cameron: (pokój zwierzeń) Mike od początku wydawał mi się dziwny! Przecież widziałem jak namiętnie całuje Annę Marię. Tak jakby nie był sobą. Mówił mi, że gra w sztuce! A może to nie są zmyślone postacie? Dawn: Fajnie, że odpadł ale została nas tylko trójka. Brick: No i szybciej was pokonamy! Sam: Zobaczymy! Szczury idą do stołówki. Dakota: Jak dobrze, że Ci frajerzy już poszli! Oby dzisiejsze wyzwanie było super. Na przykład projektowanie ciuchów! Anna Maria: Było by ekstra! Dakota i Anna Maria zaczynają skakać z radości. Anna Maria i Dakota: Łiiii! Brick: (pokój zwierzeń) Chyba tylko ja jestem w tej drużynie normalny! Nad głowami uczestników powiał silny wiatr. Był to Chris w swoim helikopterze. Chris: Mówisz i masz! Za 10 minut zbiórka przy Magazynie! Obok magazynu Dakota: Czyli będzie wyzwanie z modą? Chris: Tak! Sam: (pokój zwierzeń) No i chyba nie mamy szans! Chris: Macie godzinę na zaprojektowanie najpiękniejszej sukni dla naszej modelki! Możesz już wyjść! Wchodzi Szef ubrany w sukienkę. Mike: On będzie modelką? Wszyscy zaczynają się śmiać. Szef: Zamknąć się bo pourywam wam nogi! Śmiech zanika. Chris: Ta suknia jest już nie modna i Szef potrzebuje nowej! Każda drużyna idzie do swojego magazynu! Czas start! Chris włącza stoper, a drużyny się rozbiegają. Magazyn Szczurów Szczury zaczynają szukać przydatnych rzeczy. Wtedy B znajduje ołówek i kartkę papieru. Sam:'' Brawo B! Teraz możemy narysować projekt! B zaczyna rysować. '''Dawn: (pokój zwierzeń) Teraz dzięki B na pewno wygramy! Jestem tego pewna! On jest taki pomysłowy. Ah! Sam: Hej B! Skończyłeś? B pokazuje kartkę Dawn i Samowi. Dawn: To jest przepiękne! Sam: Dzisiaj wygramy! Ale musisz pilnować tej kartki! Magazyn Larw Wszyscy szukają coś co może się przydać, a Brick podgląda Szczury przez lornetkę. Brick: Hej! Oni już skoczyli! Anna Maria: Że co? Cameron: No powiedział, że... Anna Maria: Wiem co on powiedział! Chodzi mi o to, że nie możemy pozowlić na porażkę! (spogląda na Bricka) Ty. Pójdziesz tam i zniszczysz projekt B! Brick: Ale ja! Anna Maria: Milczeć żołnierzu! Brick staje na baczność. Anna Maria: Teraz grzecznie pójdziesz niezauważony do Szczurów i zniszczysz projekt, a my w tym czasie zrobimy najpiękniejszy projekt na świecie! Brick: Tak jest! Brick: (pokój zwierzeń) Chociaż to wbrew mojemu kodeksowi (pokazuje grubą książkę z napisem "Kodeks Bricka") zrobię to dla dobra drużyny! Brick wychodzi z magazynu Larw. Dakota: No dobra! Zaczynamy pracę! Mike: Znalazłem papier i ołówek! Anna Maria: Wygramy! Magazyn Szczurów Dawn i Sama nie ma, a B stoi i pilnuje projektu. Nagle na podłodze pojawia się kanapka. B schyla się by ją podnieść. Kiedy się odwraca widzi projekt pomazany ketchupem. Do magazynu wchodzą Dawn i Sam. Brick: (pokój zwierzeń) Zniszczyłem projekt Szczurów, a wina spadnie na B! Haha! Dawn: B! Nie mogę uwieżyć, że to zrobiłeś! Sam: Uspokój się Dawn! Dawn: Ale on! Yy! Ja nie mogę! A teraz trochę medytacji dla uspokojenia! Ommmmmmmmm. Ommmmmmmmmmmmm. Przed magazynem Chris: No dobrze! Najpierw projekt Szczurów. Szef nie może się doczekać nowej sukienki! Szef: Ale ja nie chcę McLean! Sam: Nasz projekt został zniszczony przez B! B chce powiedzieć, że tego nie zrobił ale nikt go nie zrozumie. Chris: No dobra. teraz Larwy! Larwy pokazują projekt Chrisowi. Chris: O matko! Co to ma być? Mike: Nasz projekt! Chris: Czyli Szef nie dostanie nowej sukienki! Szef: Tak! Chris: Wygrywają Larwy! One przynajmniej pokazały projekt! Dawn: A to wszystko przez B! Ceremonia eliminacji Chris: No to już głosowaliśmy! Pierwsza pianka dla Sama! Sam: Ekstra! Dawn: (pokój zwierzeń) Ja nie chciałam głosować na B! Wolę teraz moją eliminację! Chris: A ostatnia pianka wędruje dla Dawn! Żegnam B! Dawn: Nie! Tylko nie B! B wyjmuje figurkę Chrisa. Dawn: Czyli ja odpadam! B daje ją jednak Dawn. Dawn: Ale B! Chcesz mi ją dać! B rusza głową na tak. Sam: Jakie to słodkie! Chris: No dobra B! Wsiadaj do Miotacza Wstydu! B wsiada do katapulty. Dawn: Jeszcze jedno! Dawn podbiega do B i go całuje. B się zarumienia. Po chwili oboje się całują. Chris: Jakie to wzruszające! Szefie! Szef wystrzela B w powietrze. Chris: No i pożegnaliśmy kolejną osobę. Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Radioaktywną Wyspę! Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Radioaktywnej Wyspy